Items
Items in the world of Overlord ranges to a diverse paraphernalia, each with its own extraordinary abilities and different traits. This page shows a list of Items found in YGGDRASIL and the New World in Overlord. Known YGGDRASIL Items Items and armaments in YGGDRASIL were classified according to their data size. The greater the data, the higher the grade of the Item. Starting from the bottom, the classes were: Lesser, Low, Minor, Medium, Major, Greater, High, Highest, Legacy, Relic, Legendary, Divine. The highest class is supposed to be the Divine class, Guild class but the World Champion is a special elite class. However, the one and only type of item that is able to easily override the effects or powers of any of the previously mentioned classes are the World Class Items. 'World Class Items' There were only two hundred of these items in YGGDRASIL. Even Guild weapons and Divine-class weapons couldn’t match them. World Class Items are the most powerful items known. They are the most admired and feared items throughout the entire YGGDRASIL. Given their rule-bending powers, in addition to the slim chance of finding them, a player who is lucky enough to come into possession of even just one of the World Class Items could easily shake the game's power balance. Basically, they are the "Wild card" or the "Joker card" of YGGDRASIL. 'World Champion Items' The World Champion was a special class granted only to the victor of the official martial tournament. Only a few had managed to obtain the World Champion class of which there were only nine in YGGDRASIL. As for the prize, the champion was given one piece of special equipment by the administrator. The power of the equipment for a World Champion surpassed Divine Class items, rivaling even Guild weapons. Of course, since it was a reward for the winner of the tournament, only the World Champion could equip it. However, under certain situations, one may put them on by casting a spell like "Perfect Warrior". Guild Class Items Items made by the Guild members. It ranges from items to weapons. * Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown 'Divine Class Items' YGGDRASIL magic items were created from embedding computer data crystals. However, with the performance of computer data crystals dropped by monsters to be random, it was necessary to have several “extremely rare loot” computer data crystals just to be able to create a Divine class item. Not only that, if you wanted these computer data crystals to be embedded into a container— such as a sword-type weapon—it had to be a weapon forged from ultra-rare metal for it to be possible. As such, even for level 100 players, it was common not to have a single Divine class item. Besides questing for them or making them, another method of obtaining Divine Class Items was through the gacha system, a lottery system that lets players obtain these rare items within a limited time. * God Slaying Emperor Blade * Hermes Trismegistus * Houyi's Bow * Shadow of Yggdrasil * Shooting Star * Suck The Blood And Eat The Flesh * Spuit Lance * Takemikazuchi MK 8 Legendary Class Items 'Relic Class Items' 'Legacy Class Items' Highest Class Items High Class Items 'Greater Class Items' 'Major Class Items' 'Medium Class Items' 'Minor Class Items' Minor Healing Potion 'Low Class Items' 'Lesser Class Items' * Green Secret House * Horn of the Goblin General * Infinite Flask * Járngreipr * Mask of Envy * Magic Scroll * Mirror of Remote Viewing Artifact Class Items Artifacts are not related to specific ranks. It just means they are items with fixed data. Therefore, artifacts with low rank can exist. * Moon Jade Unknown Class Items * Black Belt * Blood of Jormungandr * Book of the Dead * Boots of Speed * Cauldron of the Daghdha * Clothes of the Black Widow * Crown of Mental Barriers * Sealing Crystal * Data Crystal * Dragonhide * Exchange Box * Fallen Seeds * Heaven's Feather * Item Box * Katana * Kilineiram * Nemean Lion * Ring of Freedom * Ring of Sustenance * Resurrection Wand * Rubik Cube * Statue of Animal - War Horse * Sure Hit Glasses * Total Maniac Known New World Items While some magical and legendary items originated from YGGDRASIL, such as Nigun's Sealing Crystal and Lakyus's sword, there are items that were created in the New World and thus unique even by YGGDRASIL standards. * Alchemical Silver * Amulet of Health * Amulet of Immortality * Arnica Grass * Bell of Detect Secret Doors * Bell of Open Lock * Bell of Remove Trap * Belt of Constitution * Black Dust * Cloak of Rat Speed * Crown of Wisdom * Elemental Protection Cloak * Frost Pain * Frost Pain Modified * Gauntlet of Endurance * Gauntlet of Strength * Glebe of Quick-March * Glow Stick * Great Wine Pot * Guardian Armor * Healing Wand * Heart Penetrator * Helm of Dark Vision * Helm of Mind * Magic Dyes * Magic Weapon (Oil) * Medallion of Mental Protection * Necklace of Eye * Orb of Death * Potion of Lesser Strength * Potion of Lesser Dexterity * Powder of Will O’ Wisp * Razor Edge * Ring of Magicbound * Ring of Protection * Ring of Resistance * Ring of Unicorn * Rose Thorn * Shroud of Sleep * Tiger Scroll * Urumi * Vampire Blade * Viper's Tattoo * Virgin Snow * Warm Bottle * White Dragon Bone Trivia * A few items listed here on this page not only originate from the light novel, but also the web novel. * Some items from the web novel were later adapted into the light novel. Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:New World Items